Adoption -Phan-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: Phil is just sorting through the post when he notices a letter from the adoption aggency has arrived. They find out they're allowed to adopt and go pick up their baby. So much fluffy. Seriously. Nothing but fluff. Please read and reiview :3


I sighed as I lazily flipped through the post. Bill, bill, bill,

something from the adoption agency.

I froze.

It's here, we find out

I just stared down at it. The letter would either say if we could adopt or if we couldn't

I was way too nervous to find out.

I walked into the kitchen, clutching the letter tightly in my hand. Dan was eating his cereal, slumped over his bowl. He had probably stayed up half the night on Tumblr again. He sat up straight as he saw me come in. He gave me a small smile. "Anything interesting?" he asked trying to stifle a yawn.

I nodded nervously, biting my lip.

"Yeah...The adoption letter's here…"

Dan's eyes winded as he looked up at me "What does it say?" he asked softly

"I haven't opened it, I can't"

Dan stood up and walked over to me. He smiled then took a tight hold of one of hands, giving it a light squeeze

"...Do you want me too...open it?" he questioned

I nodded, trying to return his smile "Yes"

Dan took the letter into his hands then turned it over. He gulped nervously as he began to open the envelope. He glanced up and gave my hand another small squeeze before going back to the task at hand.. He was soon into the letter. He took a deep shaky breath then gazed at the endless amount of words on the page.

"We..."

"We?" I asked nervously.

Dan smiled widely as he about tackled to me the floor in a hug.

"We're getting to adopt!" he nearly shouted hugging me tightly.

I grinned and hugged Dan back just as tightly "Oh my god!"

Dan kissed my head softly, giving me a gentle smile

"We're gonna have a child Phil, our own child" he said softly

I grinned and nodded "We are!"

"I just...I just cant believe it" Dan whispered. He looked so happy. Then again, so was I.

"I love you soo much" he grinned

"I love you so much too!"

Dan wrapped his arms around me tightly again.

"Wow..."

I didn't believe I could ever be this happy. It seems to good to be true, like a dream.

I nodded and hugged Dan tightly back

"I know"

"So..." he began softly "When should we contact them?" he asked

"As soon as we can" I answered with a small giggle.

"Do you want to...now? I mean we could phone them now" he said quickly getting excited again

I nodded wildly "Yes! Can we please. I want to do this now!" I grinned, legitimately jumping up and down with joy. Dan chuckled slightly then kissed my forehead. I smiled softly, snuggling into the crook of his neck. He motioned towards the phone, making me look up at him. "Go on then" he smiled softly "you phone, I need to finish my cereal" he added with a grin

I giggled softly and nodded, picking up the phone dialling the number excitedly.

Dan walked back to his breakfast and began to eat again. I could see out of the corner of my eye that he just couldn't stop smiling. He quickly finished his cereal then placed the bowl in the sink. He snuck up behind me. Well, he didn't really sneak up since I saw him, but anyway. He grinned as he slipped his arms around my waist. I smiled as I felt Dan's arm's encircling my waist.

"Yes, We would like to come in as soon as we can"

I tried to keep my voice calm so I sounded professional but that was pretty much impossible. Dan smiled listening to the conversation.

"Oh today?" I looked over at Dan and mouthed 'Is today ok?'

Dan nodded enthusiastically, hugging me tighter as he grinned madly.

I smiled "Today would be great"

Dan unwrapped himself from me, smiling at him excitedly "I love you" he whispered softly as he giggled.

I smiled and let a small giggle escape my own lips. "I love you too" I whispered

"Oh! No not you, sorry I was talking to my boyfriend" I gushed out as I blushed. Very professional there Phil. Dan chuckled and kissed my cheek, giving me that taunting look. I'd get him back later for that one.

"Yes of course, See you soon, Bye, bye" I hung up and blushed practically crimson

"Oh my flying space lions" yet again. Very mature there.

Dan wrapped his arms around me again "I cant believe this is happening"

I grinned and nodded "I know!"

"What time do we get to go there?" Dan asked

"Anytime"

Dan smiled excitedly "Can we go now?" he asked. He then looked down at himself and realized he was still in his boxers. "I, um, better get dressed first I guess" he said with a soft chuckle

I joined in with the laughter and gently pecked his cheek. "Yeah, you better"

************************************************** *******************

I fidgeted nervously as I looked up at the large building in front of me.

This was it

"Hey, don't be so nervous" Dan said softly as he gently look my hand in his. I smiled softly, squeezing his hand. "thanks" I replied, giving his hand another squeeze as I looked at the huge door that were only a few steps away.

"Shall we go in now?"

"Yeah"

We made our way inside, looking around the small reception area which consisted of a cream coloured couch and a little desk with a woman standing behind it. She smiled as he walked in, walking from behind the desk to greet us.

"Mr Lester, Mr Howell" she smiled, extending he hand towards me "It's nice to meet you. We all shook hands, Dan and I with matching grins on our faces as she talked us through the adoption procedure. We had heard this a million times, but we still kept the large smiles on our faces. We were just that filled with joy. Nothing could bring me down from this.

We were led into a colourful room. I couldn't stop myself grinning again as I looked around at all the children. They all looked so happy and adorable. I looked to Dan to see he was looking around at them all smiling too.

"Go talk to them, you'll know which one is the right kid, trust me" the woman said with a small.

We did just that, wondering around the room. There were so many children, their personalities clear but just what they were doing. There was a girl who must have been about eight who was sitting in eth story corner just reading happily to herself. Then there were two other girls playing some sort of game, laughing and grinning at each other.

Then I saw her

A small girl, with brown hair and amazing blue eyes. She looked only about two or three, drawing at a small table. She smiled down at her work, as though admiring it. I squeezed Dan's hand, motioning to the girl. Dan nodded, as if understanding without us even communicating.

"Hi there"

He greeted quietly as he sat down beside the girl. "What are you doing there?" I did the same, sitting beside Dan on the floor. "Dwawing" she answered, laughing softly as she picked up another crayon.

Dan and I both grinned at each other. She was adorable. Absolutely perfect.

"What's you're name sweetheart?"

I giggled as I heard Dan use that little name. Sweetheart? Oh Dan, you're so adorable. She paused in her activity for a moment, smiling at us "Emily" she replied.

At that moment the care worker came over. Smiling at the three of us "Emily? You okay there?"

"Yeah! I'm twalking to these nice men"

The care worker paused for a moment before asking her next question.

"Would you like these men to be your new daddy's?"

Emily's clapped her hands happily as she looked from Dan and I to the worker.

We all grinned at each other. I think we'd found our little girl.

************************************************** *******************

"Welcome to your new home Emily"

Dan and I smiled at each other as we watched her look around in amazement

"So big!"

I laughed, picking her up in my arms and hugging her tightly. "Do you want to see your room?"

"yayyyyyyy" she replied, smiling back at me.

We walked to her room. Placing her down. She instantly went to explore all the new toys and such. Dan wrapped an arm around me as we watched her with matching smiles on our faces.

"Yay! Thank you daddy!" she grinned as she picked up basically every toy in the room and examined it.

"Your welcome"

"I love you daddy!"

I had to stop myself from awwing at the cuteness. She was just too adorable.

She came back over to us, holding her arms up as if asking for a hug. I giggled softly and quickly scoped her up in my arms. Dan kept his arms around me, grinning as gently placed a small kiss on her head.

We had finally done it

We finally had our own little perfect family.


End file.
